


Occupational hazards of being a Pornstar

by batgirlSwrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Threesome - M/M/M, making adult movies, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirlSwrite/pseuds/batgirlSwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornstar Sam, as requested by drawsshits on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational hazards of being a Pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best- I'm not the best smut writer, but I hope very much this'll cheer you up :)

“Yes! Deeper! Yes, yes, right there!” Loki threw his head back and tore at Sam’s hair. Sam followed the request, his hands firmly on the smaller man’s hips, fucking him in a fast, steady rhythm.

Loki made the prettiest noises, moaning obscenely and panting with lust. Sam knew he should not be so aroused by it, he wanted, needed to draw this out, but there was the way Loki moved against him, rolled his hips _just so_. With clenched jaw he enforced his famous self-control of steel and concentrated in turn to give Loki what he was demanding. He changed the angle of his next thrust ever so slightly, and the resulting gasp was just a tad deeper, unexpectedly sharp. Loki met his eyes, and then a grin spread the smaller man’s lips as he pulled Sam down into a fierce, unscripted kiss. And _fuck_ , could that guy kiss.

“Cut! Cut! Oh come on, can you behave yourselves for _just_ _one_ hour?” Balthazar interrupted them, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, do you think if I somehow survive this shooting they’ll let me work with professionals some day?”

“Aw, come on.” Loki disagreed snickering as he let go of Sam. “We just made your scene ten times hotter.”

“It did have a certain appeal.” Castiel pointed out gravely; face expressionless as always while he checked something on a clipboard. “If with you are content with this scene, I believe we are done with today’s filming.”

“Fine. Fine! Everyone go home, we’re done for today!” Balthazar sighed dramatically as around them, the set broke into activity. Sam suppressed a chuckle when he watched Castiel, most competent and underpaid assistant in the history of the industry, lead their director away to get his daily fix of champagne and coke, most likely. His own assistant approached him with his large bathrobe and he pulled it on, grateful that the hard day’s work was over.

“That was a hoot.” Loki said and approached him, ignoring Alfie the intern shyly hovering behind him with a bathrobe of his own. Wearing nothing but a broad grin, he extended his hand towards Sam: “We didn’t meet this morning. Gabriel Novak, my pleasure. Always wanted to meet Hunter Wesson.”

“It’s Sam Winchester in real life. Nice to meet you.” Sam took Loki’s- no, Gabriel’s hand with an amused smile. “And likewise.” Both of them were established names in the industry. Bringing them together like this had been kind of a big deal for the studio. Not as big as tomorrow, though, because tomorrow…

“Mr. Novak, would you like your robe?” Alfie insisted and Gabriel rolled his eyes and took it from the blushing boy. “So, what are you usually doing after work?” he asked Sam, eyeing him as if bathrobes didn’t exist.

“Shower. Relax.” Sam shrugged. “Why?”

“I was thinking about going out, get some drinks.” Gabriel replied smiling. “How about it, Samsquatch?”

“Samsquatch?”

“Don’t tell me no one ever told you you’re tall.”

Sam laughed and then shrugged. “Sure, but not too long. I want to be awake tomorrow.”

“Is that so.” A smirk was tugging on Gabriel’s lips. “Alright then, how about we just catch a quick shower here and meet up in twenty?”

“Fine with me.” Sam said. Getting along with co-workers was important, after all. It was also all the reason he was accepting the smaller man’s offer, he told himself as he went to catch said shower. It had nothing at all to do with Gabriel’s cheeky grin and his very skilled kissing and the fact that Sam had spent the entire day wondering what the man’s real orgasm face would look like.

 _Focus._ He reminded himself as he cleaned himself up and got dressed. Getting along with co-workers was good. Hitting on them was the most idiotic thing that could happen to you in the industry. Also, Sam really needed to get his excitement in check, or he’d go overboard tomorrow. _Tomorrow…_ It was the reason he had agreed to make this movie in the first place, the thing, or rather, the person he was looking forward to meeting the most. Lucifer Morningstar had signed on to make a movie with him. Sam took a deep breath and numbed the excitement bubbling up inside him at the thought.

 _I’m a professional. I can do this._ It was just, Morningstar was the reason Sam had gotten into the industry first. Back when he’d looked for a way to put himself through law school without making debts or relying on Dean, he never would have considered making porn for a living. But then he’d read an interview with the man that had gotten him thinking. He went to an audition, they found him hunky and handsome, and here he was, walking down the corridor of one of L.A.s most renowned porn studios to get drinks with an (annoyingly handsome and funny) co-star.

Gabriel was already waiting in front of his room, but he was not alone. Someone was with him, talking. Tall, blonde, with sunglasses, leaning against the wall, hands in the pockets of his jeans. Both men turned when Sam approached and Sam’s stomach suddenly lurched into his throat.

“Sammy! You clean up good.” Gabriel teased with a knowing grin.

 _I’m a professional. I can do this. Just act cool, don’t blush, don’t stutter…_ “Hey…” Sam said with an insecure smile. He sold pictures of all his body parts for a living. He had no business being insecure. _Goddamnit._

“Hello Sam.” Lucifer Morningstar said, taking of his glasses to smile at Sam widely, eyeing him up and down and obviously liking what he saw. “I saw today’s footage. You were gorgeous.”

“Sam, Nick, Nick, Sam.” Gabriel introduced. “I just told Lucy all about our busy day.”

“Thank you.” Sam said, grateful that his voice wasn’t wavering. _Gorgeous. Lucifer is talking to me. Nick. His name his Nick. He said I was gorgeous._

“We were just wondering if you would mind if Nick came along for the ride?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “After all it’d be nice to get acquainted before we start shooting the three-way scenes, right?”

“Sure.” Sam nodded, his brain still on auto-pilot.

“Wonderful.” Gabriel licked his lips and Sam suddenly, very desperately wanted to know what they looked like stretched around his cock. Inconveniently, the oral scenes were scheduled for the last day of shooting, which was almost a week away.

“Then let’s get going.” Nick said, smiling at him in a way Sam had never seen in any of his movies- like a deviant cat would smile at a mouse. “Gabriel and I have been talking about you since we got the scripts, you know.” Nick mentioned casually. “We’d really like to get to know you better.”

 _Is this happening? Am I dreaming?_ _Oh, to hell with it._ “I’m more than a little curious myself.” Sam replied and got a slow, smoldering smile in return.

It was promising to become a very interesting evening.

 

 


End file.
